Zira's pain
by bluebubbleschica
Summary: zira's thoughts after scar's death. oneshot. for now, depends


Disclaimer: i dont own the lion king, if i did that would be awesome. :) I only own this fic and my imagintion, a garden gnome, and some gum. WoOt!!!

Authors note: I got this crazy idea one day, while watching some good ol' fashion youtube...so yeah...here it is...Please read and review! Flames welcome. just tell me what ya thought please.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I stooped next to his corpse. I loved him. So much. I felt a lump in my throat that was continuely growing larger, the back of my eyes felt like millions of tiny claws were jabbing me, but I knew the were welling up in my eyes.

"Scar.." I cried passionatley,choking back a sob.

He stirred, slightly and my heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Did he survive the fight?

He inhaled deeply, and looked at me, his eyes filled with pain and terror. I had never once seen that side of him until that day, not in all the years I had been with him.

"Zira....I-I....I am d-dying." he whispered hoarsely as he went inot a coughing fit.

When I heard him say that, my heart fell. I wanted to scream. I wanted to save him. I wanted to hold him one last time, tell him how much I loved him, and never let go. But all I did was simply nod my head slowly, choking back a sob.

My mate inhaled once more, trying not to cough anymore.

"Zira...the boy...train him...he will become my hier..." he whispered, and coughed once more, this time bringing up some blood. It trickled from his mouth, down to the rock he was laying on.

" Z-ziraaahh...my queen, I have always loved youuu....I wish I had told you that more often...you are so beautiful...Did you know that?....You really areeee...Remember Zira...train him....then my legacy will carry on, and the pridelands will belong to us..always...I...Loovvvvvvvvveee youuu....." his vioce trailed off, as he began to shut his eyes.

"Scar?SCAR?! " I began to panic."NO! SCAR!!"

"I...I love you too..." I whispered. No response.

"Oh no..." I breathed

I collasped next to my mate. I felt the warmth slowly leave his body. He grew cooler by the second, and I cried my heart out. My fur was wet with tears but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. Then it hit me. My cubs. Scar's wishes. The prophecy. It must take place.

Shakily, I picked myself up. As, much as it hurt, I knew I must get up. I looked at my mate once more, with pain filled eyes, I walked away and never looked back, as much as it killed me. I walked back to my cubs, who were hidden away in Scar's old den.

I peeked inside, only to Kovu and Vitoni snuggled up to next Nuka, sound asleep.

Nuka, however was wide awake. His eyes ever alert, watching for any potential danger. When he saw me, his eyes lit up and he smiled, but when he saw my expression, he backed away. He saw I had been crying, and it must have scared him. I never let anyone see me cry, not even Scar, until today that is.

My heart seemed to bleed at that thought, but I plastered a fake smile on my face anyway as I woke up my cubs.

"Hey, kids...guess what? We're going on a trip." I said trying to smile but my vioce was getting choky.

Vitoni and Kovu looked up at me with trusting and excited eyes. Nuka looked unsure.

"Mom, why are we leaving? I like it here."

I ignored him, but instead picked up Vitoni and Kovu in my mouth and carried them away, turning slightly and giving a 'come on" look.

He nodded and trotted at my heels, looking up at me form time to time and smiling broadly.

As we walked Scar's words rung in my head. _Remeber Zira...Train him...Then the pridelands will be ours...always._

I looked at my sleeping son, who had fallen asleep in my mouth. He would be a good king.

I knew what I had to do. When my son's training was complete, Simba would finally pay for what he did to me, and my mate. Scar....

I closed my eyes tight, trying to shake off the thought. I looked up at the dimming sky. I set down my children, and told Nuka to rest with his siblings. I stared at the sky, feeling for once in a long time, .Serenity. I looked up at the horizon, seeing a lone star, shining brightly in sky.

'Keep going' it told me ' If I can fight long enough to shed a tiny bit of light through the darkness, you can too. Don't give up. You know what to do, Zira.'

With tear filled eyes, I looked at my cubs. They slept peacefully,as if there were no baddness in the world. I knew I had to fight. For them. For Scar.

"Sleep tight children, for there will be a brighter future around the bend. We will have our day." I whispered


End file.
